


Polymorph's Delight

by Cynara



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Aliens, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder gets probed. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polymorph's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This story may squick the squickable, and contains known triggers. Please turn back now or abandon all hope.

Mulder lay sprawled on his bed, the blanket rumpled over him. The clock read 01:18. He shifted in his sleep, his cover sliding further and exposing more leg.

Hotter and cooler patches were stretched horizontally 11 diameters from the floor. It reached up, its tentacle undulating as it sought the supporting surface. Probing found it soft and resistant. The tip moved closer to the central heat.

The mirrored ceiling reflected the progress of the fleshy tendril from the edge of the mattress, closer and closer to Mulder. It swiped his buttock lightly. He didn't move. It traced the curve to the swell of the other asscheek.

It found the valley harder, though still flesh covered. It postulated an endoskeleton as the heat patterns shifted again. Its tentacle followed the crease.

Mulder's reflection shifted on the ceiling as his knee pulled up and his ass waxed. The tentacle continued its exploration down, brushing Mulder's inner thighs. Another tentacle reached onto the bed at shoulder level. The first slid back between the cheeks wriggling, while the second sought and found his mouth.

Mulder nudged into the stimulation, the pressure at his hole, the flutter on his lips. Asleep he didn't resist the intrusions.

There were two orifices, an irised one roughly at the midpoint and a slit towards one end. It probed both further.

The one tentacle eased between Mulder's teeth while the other caught at the sphincter. It pressed harder while the other explored his palate.

Mulder woke up as inches slid into his ass and his throat was obstructed. He couldn't breathe and more and more of whatever pushed into him at both ends. Mulder thrashed and tried to sit up. He moaned, tried to moan around the choking gag. He struggled as more tentacles wrapped around his arms and legs.

Two smaller, whiplike extremities tapped against his face before plunging into his nose. The resumed oxygen made him more aware. He'd been rolled, spread-eagled and he could see his erection reflected in the ceiling. Rationally he knew the anal intrusion was stimulating his prostate. Hysterical laughter tried to make it around the mass fucking his throat. He watched his dick bobbing in sympathy while he struggled against his bonds. Two more narrow tendrils slapped over his face.

It slid two of its thinner tentacles into the holes diametrically opposed on the bony mass. It found no access to the strong electromagnet source, just thin membranes.

It was deafening as his tympana were brushed and his whole body contracted in a futile defense attempt. He wept, relaxing and contracting various muscles. He strained against and for completion. He arched as a tentacle wrapped around his cock and two of the thinner ones tightened above his balls. Two more played over his chest, slapping his nipples erratically.

Could the creature not communicate? The increased electromagnetic activity suggested that it possessed an idling period, which had now ceased. Increased bloodflow, respiration. It sought the two remaining holes in the encasing shell.

Mulder struggled as slender tendrils drove at his eyes. They passed under the upper lid. His body went limp as they passed behind the balls and through the transorbitals. His face firmed into an engaged expression. Then, a small smile formed incongruously around the tentacle still in his mouth.

The creature had no way to broadcast. Pain, pleasure, fear, interest were concentrated in a fraction of its total volume, placed at one end and sealed inside the same material as its endoskeleton. It pulled more of itself onto the springy platform, rotating the creature in its embrace. It stroked the strange column that concealed additional electromagnetic activity.

A fragile, lonely arrangement. Four limbs with such limited articulation that only two could reach its head. 'Head.' Language, the creature possessed language. It moved the tendrils further along the folded mass. It drew out of the largest two orifices by 3 diameters. Loss. It slid them back in slowly. Property. Possibly a very primitive language; definitely confusing. It pulled further out of the irised orifice and then returned the depth in stages. Maintaining that motion, it tested the other by pulling all the way out while caressing the external structures with another tentacle.

The creature shook. It forced the new tentacle in to the same depth but the convulsions continued. Fluid pumped out of the 5.6 diameter extremity. The creature's mental processes became more confused, synapses firing at random and at greater rates. Overwhelming.

It checked the creature over as the disturbance ebbed. It wasn't idling again but its processes were leveling. It absorbed the expelled protein. It wouldn't speculate past the facts, but wondered at the reaction. It pulled out its tentacle from the iris and tipped at the orifice with another. This time it opened readily. What was it for? The creature wasn't provided with anything that mated it. It probed more slowly, diameter by diameter. There was a mass under the wall that produced pleasure for the creature when pressed. It manipulated the mass for minutes, slowly realizing how entrancing the creature's electromagnetic signature became. It pushed deeper into the channel.

05:37

It retracted its tentacle from the creature's upper orifice, rubbing the slit wetly as the eighth diameter came free. Next it removed its tendrils from the diametrically opposed holes of querious purpose. The convoluted cups marking them were more interesting to stroke.

The mirror reflected the narrow tentacles pulling away from Mulder's nostrils. He shook his head from side to side, eyelids still shut around those tendrils. Tentacles peeled away from him and slid to the floor, leaving one wrapped around his lower arms, two on his legs, and one more and more shallowly in his ass. His penis lay limp over one thigh.

It abandoned the tight passages that led to the opposite sides of the thin membranes and finished withdrawing those tendrils from above the slit. It pulled free from the iris until only 2.5 diameters were circling inside. It released the lower limbs.

Mulder mewled huskily snippets of forgotten conversations as the tendrils skipped over this and that gray fold as more and more pulled from his sockets. He twitched, rocked by the tentacle in his ass. The tendril tips popped back into the air. He stared at them swaying, at his reflection on his ceiling. He arched as the tentacle surged back in several inches and suddenly pulled free.

It released the upper limbs as it abandoned the iris, brushing the flaccid appendage on the way to the floor. Others would have to learn more of these strange creatures. It slinked sinuously away from the platform.

Fin


End file.
